


Lovely Flowers

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Blurr gives his teacher flowers.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave
Kudos: 4





	Lovely Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“These are for you,” Blurr said, lightning quick as he held out a handful of flowers before him. His eyes were screwed shut, and he breathed heavily.

“They’re very lovely,” Longarm said, slowly shifting in his seat. “But I’m afraid I can’t accept them.”

“I know, I know,” Blurr said, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. “You’re the teacher and I’m a student and you can’t take gifts from us but I just wanted to do it to try because you never know.”

“That’s true,” Longarm said, folding his fingers under his chin. “Points for effort I suppose.”

Longarm took the flowers and set them on the edge of his desk. He held a finger up to his lips and smiled. “I won’t say where they’re from, but a bit of advice—wait a few years.”

“Yes, sir!” Blurr said, smile as wide as a mile on his face.


End file.
